Yoyo hates children
by Kyoya Tategami's fan
Summary: Kyoya is forced to take care of Yuu and Tithi. what will happen now?


Yoyo hates children

ize It was Kyoya's worst defeat, one he regretted the most and one he hadn't expected to turn out this horrible. The victory holder was Tsubasa who was then selected for going not actually to a tournament but going for watching 'The Immortal Phoenix's' collection of photographs from Coma villages and listening to the tales of his battles against enemies. It was going to either Tsubasa or Kyoya who were chosen for the inevitable torture, at first they were helpless for Tsubasa being an employ couldn't refuse and Kyoya, well, he was blackmailed into it, the deal was, either compete against Tsubasa and risk spending the day with Ryo or he would forbid Gingka to ever battle him again and that couldn't happen, not until defeated him and so he was in.

Now, winning from Tsubasa wasn't this time a matter of skills or strength, it was about luck. They had had it the traditional way, a game of rock paper and scissors and Kyoya's luck hadn't been his side that time and so Tsubasa was going with Ryo. The two had strived for it, why so? Why would the two want to get into a mess like that? The answer was simple; who stays back was going to take care of Tithi and Yuu.

During the time they were waving fists furiously, both Tithi and Yuu had wished for Tsubasa's loss. Tithi didn't like Kyoya of course and Yuu wanted to spend time with Tsubasa. The two had to bear the meanie then but it was working differently, whose tolerance was tested was Kyoya.

"Now listen you two" Kyoya stood in front of the LED while Tith and Yuu sat on the Sofa pretending to pay attention. "Now that I am stuck with you, you will listen to me as good kids or"

"Or what Yoyo?" Asked Tithi.

"Firstly, DON'T CALL ME YOYO, and I will take away your beys if you don't obey"

"Take our beys? Are you planning to bring together the face hunters yoyo?" Said Yuu.

"No I am Not and didn't I tell you not to call me Yoyo"

"Whatever, finish the lecture already, you making us bored"

"Listen to the rules, firstly, you are not going out, secondly, no beyblading and…"

"Why no beyblading? That's no fun" Tithi protested.

"Because, I can't look after you two in the public and in here, you will wreck it all"

"Ah, I just wish Tsubasa was here" Said Yuu.

"As if I wanted to stay with you two, anyways, the rules, you're NOT calling me Yoyo again and you won't tell anyone that I am babysitting you"

"I have objections with the last two rules" Said Tithi raising a hand and he stood up on the sofa.

"No objections"

"We live in a free society and have a right to pass our opinions over decisions taken over us and we should be accepted and respected upon it so you give us the option and put it into consideration before." Tithi debated. Kyoya could feel smoke releasing from his ears, he clenched his fist rising on his toes and yelled

"Stop it I said, I don't care about your freedom of speech, just say what's wrong and quit messing with brain."

"You're Yoyo that's it and you're only taking care of us not adopting us so hush up won't hide it"

Tithi told. "Let's go Yuu"

The two climbed off the sofa and headed away. "Wait here, I am done yet"

He said sighing as they went upstairs, they had to be in his apartment for he couldn't take them to the warehouse and Tsubasa had straightly refused to let them use his and so he had to follow making sure they didn't make his place look like Gingka and Masamune's.

Yuu and Tithi entered the bed room and jumped on the spring bed. "Wow yoyo, you have such a great bed, I am sure you jump on it the whole day."

"No I don't, get off now"

"Make us"

Tithi and Yuu jumped high enough to get a hold on the small chandelier. Kyoya reached for Tithi who threw himself on the other side bouncing up and away. Yuu dodged similarly making this a game for themselves. It went on until they got bored and pulled Kyoya over the bed a blanket over him and strangling it further. "You, I swear I will kill you both"

"Help yourself meanie" Tithi stuck out his tongue and left with Yuu.

"Sorry Yoyo but you are disturbing us" Yuu said on his way.

"UGGHH I won't spare you ever" He yelled pulled the blanket away from him. "Come back here."

As he finally got himself out, the springs of the bed were all out of faces and the things on the side table lied on the floor. He went out spotting Yuu and Tithi in the kitchen next to the fridge.

"There has to be ice cream in here somewhere" Said you throwing out food items.

"Tell me if you find any, I really need it" uttered Tithi peeking in along.

"There you are" Said Kyoya stomping to them. Before they could escape they were lifted up by the back of their shirts and thrown on the sofa in the living room.

"Now, once more you do a crazy thing, I will lock you in the dark storeroom." The king of beasts declared making the two lean back in fear. What had they made of Kyoya? He doubted if he had spoken that much his entire life but then he couldn't just sit back and concentrate on beyblading tactics or go out training when his home was at high risk of being destroyed. Yuu groaned in boredom while Tithi happened to have taken it quite seriously. He sniffed then began weeping loudly.

"I hate you meanie Kyoya, you are horrible, as horrible as the people of the valley, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you more than I hate them" He cried. Did he say Kyoya not yoyo? Serious problem.

"See what you did yoyo" Said Yuu trying to console Tithi by rubbing his back.

"What did I do?"

"Don't you see, he is scared of dark"

"Scared of dark, what for?" He asked approaching Tithi.

"You see, as the villagers thought he was a monster they captured him once and threw him into a dark pit where he thought he would never be able to get out off, he did though somehow and ran away but it still haunts him." Yuu explained. "You're really mean Yoyo"

"Ahh, get aside." He said pushing Yuu away from Tithi. He sat next to Tithi and closed his eyes.

"You are scared of dark? It makes sense but do you know that there is no such thing as dark" He said calmly.

"What d mean?" Tithi asked staring at him confused.

"You see where the light is missing, it turns dark and why do you think are people scared of it?"

"Why yoyo?"

"Because it makes them hallucinate dreadful things and clouds there mind by not letting them see reality. That's when you have to believe in yourself and have the courage to escape the dark and stay good and brave. You understand what I said?"

"I do Yoyo, I won't fear dark again, I will fight it" He said enthusiastically.

"Good"

"And now that I am not scared, I don't care if you lock us in the store. See ya" He said and hopped down rushing to the bedroom with and once again made Kyoya run after until he was exhausted and out of breath.

"Enough…." He yelled and pulled out Leone making Yuu and Tithi stop throwing the alarm clock at each other.

"Lion GALE FORCE WALL" He yelled as an enormous tornado took over the room. Tithi and Yuu were captured into it and were spinning when the door opened and Gingka, Ryo, Tsubasa, Benkei and Madoka came in.

"We are Ba…." Gingka was about to say we he saw the sight and his eyes widened. "Kyoya what are doing?" he yelled.

"Oh poor Kids" said Madoka.

"You should be ashamed for being so cruel at kids, Tategami"

The tornado vanished and Yuu and Tithi falled to the floor running behind Tsubasa. "We will never stay with the meanie again. NEVER EVER"

"B…b…" Kyoya was about to explain.

"I never expected this from you Kyoya pal" Said Benkei hugging Tithi will he clutched his leg.

"But I….ahhhh"

"Kyoya Tategami, you have been accused for misusing your beyblade and so you won't get it for a weak." Ryo declared.

"No way, I won't allow that" He argued but till then everyone had turned around to leave and Ryo had stopped and taken Leone. "Ah" He sighed and felled back next to the bed all worn out. He was almost going to fall asleep due to the tire when Tithi came back in.

"Huh? What do you want now?" He asked. Even when Kyoya was sitting, Tithi's height was slightly less than him.

"I wanted to thank you for the wonderful advice yoyo, it has really helped me. I hope I get to spend some time with you"

"Huh but I really don't" He snorted and turned away.

"but you know you will have to yoyo." Tithi said and hugged Kyoya making him gasp but before he could react Tithi ran outside.


End file.
